Whilst a variety of lifting devices are known there are no devices of which the inventor is aware that are specifically adapted for lifting and moving hospital beds. Nevertheless, from time to time there is a need to move around hospital beds and, furthermore for hospital employees to do so in a safe manner that both protects their health, the safety of their co-workers and also protects the bed itself which is generally a valuable item. Similar comments apply in relation to the movement of complex and heavy chairs of the type that are used in hospitals.